As part of an on-going effort to provide high-performance interactive visualization, the Cornell Theory Center (CTC) is constructing a room-sized virtual reality facility as part of its Visual Insight Zone (VIZ). Although the use of virtual reality in scientific research is still in its infancy, a wide variety of scientific disciplines are beginning to take advantage of the technology. Virtual reality enables the viewer to become a participant. No longer, a remote observer, the viewer is able to confront and interact with objects in the scene as part of an overall environment. When a researcher walks into an active site of an enzyme, he or she sees that place as a molecule would see it. A good virtual reality experience gives one a good spatial sense of the features a molecule would encounter as it enters such a site. CTC's VIZ has expanded to include a Silicon Graphics, Inc. Power Onyx array consisting of two eight-processor systems with multiple Reality Engines. The configuration has a peak performance of 6.4 gigaflops. A one-wall virtual reality room was created based on the CAVE (TM) code from the Electronic Visualization Laboratory at the University of Illinois, Chicago. CTC staff developed a graphical frontend for the CAVE (TM) based on IBM DataExplorer software.